


Remnant

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ashaad's death, it is discovered that Saemus is pregnant. Hawke gets involved, trying to protect the child and the very scared young man. She fosters the child in secret, attempting to allow the Dumars to keep peace in Kirkwall. But as tensions grow, it becomes more and more difficult to keep the family safe. Written for a kink-meme prompt. Loosely inspired, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know things seem dicey but THE KID IS OKAY NOTHING BAD HAPPENS TO BABIES IN MY STORIES I GUARANTEE THIS TO YOU!!!!

They had been asleep when they were found, lying under the noonday sun by the water. It had been his fault. Saemus had barely slept the night before, too excited, too nervous. Ashaad had barely agreed to the stop, insisting that they should keep going. It wasn't terribly hard to convince him, pulling him into a deep kiss. After a brief tumble in the sand, Ashaad was more than willing to nap beside him. 

Saemus stirred first, hearing the footsteps. He rose and Ashaad woke, jumping up to stand protectively in front of him.

Ginnis called out. "We know you have him, ox!"

They were cornered, the mercenaries creeping in on them, swords drawn. Ashaad reached for his own weapon, but Saemus touched his hand. 

"I'll them the truth," Saemus pleaded. "They'll kill you if you fight back. Please, just trust me."

Ashaad hesitated and relented, still shielding Saemus with his body. As they grew closer, Saemus stepped forward, putting his hands in the air.

"It's alright," he said nervously. "I haven't been kidnapped. I'm safe. This is my friend, Ashaad. We'll both go back with you to the city, peacefully. Please, just-"

Saemus was grabbed and thrown to the ground. He tried to fight back, looking up in horror as Ashaad's throat was cut. His love fell to the ground, rolling onto his side. Saemus cried, cursed, he was barely aware of what he was saying. Ginnis pulled him up by his own throat, smirking.

"Won't Daddy be so thrilled to find out what you've been up to, little Saemus?"

"Let him go!"

Saemus felt himself dropped to the ground and he crawled to Ashaad, protecting his body while the fight began. He clung to him, his body shaking, his breath shaky between sobs. He startled when a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, looking up.

A young mage knelt beside him and said softly, "You're safe now, it's okay."

Saemus clung to her and she pet his hair, murmuring to him kindly, reassuring him again and again that he was okay. She didn't know, she didn't understand...but her comforting voice gave him the strength he needed to stand. She would not leave his side, not until he was returned safely to his father.

He thought he would argue with his father, fight with him, plead with him, but in the end, he was too tired to do anything but go to bed. He would not leave his bedroom for the next two days.

***

Saemus lay on his side, holding his aching stomach. He could overhear his father and Hawke talking just outside the door.

"He won't eat, he barely speaks...please, Serah. My boy trusts you. Just...speak with him. I do not know who else to turn to."

Saemus turned, facing away. He heard Hawke enter, closing the door behind her. She knelt down beside him, touching the blankets beside him.

"It's been awhile, Saemus," she said kindly. "Your father says you have not been doing so well."

He said nothing and she continued, "I don't know if you heard, but my family's moved into the old Amell Estate. My mother was thrilled when she heard the Viscount himself asked for me today. I think she's hoping Seneschal Bran is trying to court me, and we both know how ridiculous that would be. I think Serendipity would also try to stab me and she's a feisty little thing."

Saemus couldn't help but smile. He sat up against the headboard and looked down at Hawke. The mage rose and sat on the bed beside him.

"Can I examine you?" She asked. "I just want to make sure there's nothing physically wrong and then I can tell Marlowe to back off."

Saemus nodded, lying on his back. He closed his eyes as her hands ran over his body, a strange sense of warmth filling his body. 

"Your father said you haven't been feeling well?"

Saemus said quietly, "I just...I can't...I can't sleep, I can barely eat. Everything just turns my stomach. I've had a lot of headaches and everything hurts...I just feel like my body's given up on me. I just..."

Hawke paused, her hands over his abdomen.

"Your father did not mention you were transgender," Hawke said.

"Is that a problem?" Saemus asked angrily.

"No, not at all," Hawke said. "I was just wondering how long it's been since you've menstruated."

Saemus admitted, "I don't know. I was never regular, which I thank the Maker for. It might have been a few months now, but that's not unusual for me."

Hawke hesitated and gestured for him to sit up.

"Saemus," she asked softly, "how old are you?"

"Almost 18," he replied.

She took a deep breath and continued, "How long have you been...sexually active?"

He threw her hands off and said angrily, "That's none of your business."

"I'm not going to tell your father," she promised. "You can trust me."

Saemus hesitated, looking at her sincere smile. He took a deep breath.

"Less than a year," he admitted. 

"You were...more than friends with Ashaad?" Hawke asked. 

Saemus panicked, "Please don't tell my father."

Hawke said, "I won't."

Saemus confessed quickly, "He never hurt me. He was gentle and sweet and-"

His heart sank in his chest as he watched Hawke's sad smile.

"You were in love with each other," she said.

Saemus murmured, "Neither of us expected it to happen...but...yes. We were. I didn't catch anything, did I? I know he had other lovers before he came to Kirkwall. The Qun encourages sex for relaxation, for procreation...but he said I was the only one he ever loved. We wanted to be together, forever. We were running away...I never thought we would get caught or...if it wasn't for me, he would still be alive right now."

Hawke touched his hand and said softly, "This wasn't your fault, Saemus."

"It feels like it is," he admitted. "It should have been me. He could have gone back to the Qun and be reeducated. But I can't move on, Hawke. That's why I've been like this. I can't stop feeling guilty, I can't stop-"

Hawke hesitated and said softly, "You're feeling like this because you're pregnant, Saemus."

His heart stopped. He froze, watching her face. He shook his head quickly.

"I'm not," he denied.

She said quietly, "I can feel the new life stirring in you. It's hard to guess, but you're maybe four months along, maybe a little longer. That's why you've been sick. You've been grieving, of course you didn't notice. But it's something you have to face."

Saemus got up weakly, barely making it to the chamberpot before vomiting. He knelt, retching and Hawke knelt beside him, keeping a cool hand on his neck. When he recovered, shaking and weak, he leaned against the wall.

"I can't be," he murmured, shivering. "It was just a few times. I didn't even think-"

Hawke reassured, "You don't have to keep it, Saemus. You're young. If you don't want to go through with this, you don't have to."

Saemus felt numb, no longer feeling her touch, no longer hearing her. 

She helped him to his feet and murmured, "Get back to bed. I'll bring you some teas to help your stomach calm down. Get some rest."

"What do I do, Serah?" Saemus asked weakly.

"That's up to you," Hawke said kindly. "I have a friend I'd like to consult, if you'd let me. I'm not as great a healer as he is and he's very discreet. I'll be back this afternoon and we can talk to your father...if you want to."

Saemus wanted to protest but his fear won over. He couldn't do this alone. He nodded, letting Hawke tuck him into the blankets. He shivered as she left, bringing the blankets closer around him. He left his hand on his belly, feeling the hardening bump. His breasts had been tighter against the binder, his cycles had been late...all things he had been ignoring, praying, hoping, but now that he knew...

There was another world where Ashaad had survived. The two of them would be in Ferelden, maybe in the south. Saemus would tell him about the baby and Ashaad would be utterly joyful. The Qunari would promise them the world, promise to protect them even with his dying breath. They would laugh about their poor birth control choices and build a crib together, that would inevitably fall apart until they hired someone with actual carpentry skills. They would argue about whether the child would be raised Andrastrian. Maybe when the baby was older, maybe once Saemus was older, they would try for a second. There was a world where this was the greatest news the pair could have received.

But this was not that world.

***

The Viscount sat down at his desk, his skin pale. Anders stood before him, Hawke and Saemus sitting down across from Dumar.

"The baby is about six months along," Anders said quietly. "From what I can tell, the child seems quite healthy, but Saemus will need pre-natal care. As well, the birth may grow quite complicated. I have never seen a half-Qunari-"

Saemus saw his father shudder at the word before Anders continued. 

"Child before. If the baby develops the beginnings of horns in utero, the birth may need surgical intervention. Saemus as well will need to add more calories to his diet and watch for any signs of early labour. If you have no objections, I would like to offer my services as his doctor."

Hawke assured, "Anders is the best healer I know and he will not share this information with anyone."

"And if my son were to not keep the baby?"

Saemus stood and said angrily, "That is my decision, not yours."

"You are still a child," Dumar countered. "It is something you should at least consider."

"An abortion at this stage would be considerably more dangerous, but I can do the procedure to the best of my ability," Anders said. "However, Saemus has indicated to me during the examination that he does not want to. My duty is to my patient."

The Viscount said tiredly, "My son and I need to talk. Hawke, you should take your "friend" back to Darktown. I will send for you if I have need of you."

The two bowed briefly before leaving the office, closing the door behind them.

"How could you do this to me?" Dumar asked angrily. 

Saemus shouted, "To you? Is that all you're worried about?"

"I asked you, I begged you to leave the Qunari alone and then you...you begin an affair with one? Not thinking of the consequences, only thinking of driving me mad, and then now...Saemus, how could you not-"

"This isn't about you," Saemus pleaded. 

Dumar's face fell as Saemus continued, "I fell in love for the first time. I met the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, however difficult that life would be. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to break your heart. I love you, father. I knew you would never understand and I wanted to protect you. So I left...I never thought...when he died, I wanted to die too."

Dumar said quietly, "You should have told me..."

"I'm telling you now," Saemus whispered.

His father said softly, "What would you have me do? If you have this child...if you both survived its birth...what will happen then? Someone will find out, someone without good intentions. If someone thinks that Qunari forced himself on you, the Chantry would take up arms. Or if worse, someone thinks he seduced you-"

"How is me falling in love worse than assault?" Saemus spat. "You son of-"

Dumar said softly, "If the Qunari find out, the Arishok will not rest until your child is dealt with. Chantry fanatics will target you both. You will be in danger, both of you. The city of Kirkwall is at risk, yes, but your own life as well."

Saemus shook his head. "No. I can't-"

"You are young," Dumar murmured. "There will be other children."

"Not this one," Saemus protested. "This is the last piece of the man I loved...imagine, Dad. Imagine if it was you. Mama had died and you had the chance to have me. Would you have tossed me aside or would you have fought for me, for her?"

"That's not the same-"

"It is the same!" Saemus screamed. "I loved him!"

The Viscount went to him, holding him as Saemus started to sob. His father held him as he wept violently, gripping onto his clothes.

"Please don't do this," Dumar murmured, kissing the top of his head. "Please. Have the child then, but give it away. We will find someone to keep them safe, just until the Qunari threat is over. A few months, maybe a few years. Please, Saemus. You are not ready to be a father. I think you know that. I will let you make your own decision, but I beg you. It is the only way to keep you both safe."

Saemus whimpered and his father held him close, not letting go. Saemus buried his face in his shoulder. He was right, but he was too afraid to agree. He didn't want to, but it was the safest for his baby...for Ashaad's baby. 

His father said nothing further, holding him tightly. Saemus did not let go.

***

Hawke stayed downstairs with the Viscount, both of them listening to the sobs and screams coming from the bedroom. Hawke hesitated before squeezing the older man's hand.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Dumar asked quietly.

"I don't know," Hawke said honestly, "but I don't see another way."

Hawke's heart raced. The last week had been hell for her, she couldn't even imagine for the young man upstairs. His labour had nearly been 18 hours. Anders had remained with him the entire time, coaching him...and quite frankly, keeping him alive.

Saemus had been so ill during the last month of his pregnancy, finally moving into the Hawke Estate in the final days. Anders could only sneak into the Keep so many times before it became suspicious and Saemus could only be hidden from the nobility for so long. Hawke watched anxiously, watching him decline, waiting. When she agreed to watch the child, it had seemed a simple favour, but dread grew in her heart. She was afraid. She had taken on more than she could handle, simply because it was the right thing to do. She had to stop doing that.

She heard her name called out and she ran upstairs, coming into the guest bedroom. Saemus was lying on his side, crying out in pain. Anders sat on the bed beside him, massaging his back.

"Strong black tea," he said in exhaustion, "and a little more water and honey as well."

"Okay," Hawke said. "Saemus, how are you-"

The young man was practically white, gripping into the sheets. Hawke knelt beside him and stroked his hair. Saemus sobbed and she kissed his forehead.

"Just a little longer," she promised.

"You said that three hours ago," he groaned.

"That was when I thought you would dilate to 10 centimeters," Anders reminded. "I didn't realize how big the baby's head was going to be. You're almost at 12. That should be enough...Maker, at least I hope so."

Saemus moaned, sobbing into the sheets.

"I'll be back," Hawke promised.

Anders nodded to her, exhausted. She hesitated before she touched his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. She left the room, running back down the stairs.

***

When the screams stopped, Hawke and Dumar looked up blearily from the table. Hawke went up the stairs first, Dumar following behind her nervously. She opened the bedroom door, seeing Saemus shivering, covered in a fresh blanket. Anders had the baby in his own arms, examining her on a table beside the bed. She cried and Anders hummed to her, cleaning her eyes. 

They watched as Anders brought the child back to Saemus, who brought her into his arms, sobbing. Dumar knelt beside his son, holding both of them close. Anders stumbled slightly and Hawke caught him.

"Go sleep," she said kindly. "I can handle the rest. You look dead on your feet." 

"Okay," he sighed, clearly exhausted. 

Anders left the room and Hawke hesitated in the doorway, listening to the Dumars talking softly to each other. Saemus handed the child to the Viscount, closing his eyes. Dumar stood, bringing the baby to Hawke.

"I can't," Dumar admitted, his hands shaking. "I can't look at her. Please. It's too hard."

Hawke took the baby into her own arms, cradling her. She already had a puff of black hair, sharply contrasted to her almost silver skin. She opened her eyes blearily, brown and deep. Hawke smiled.

"Hi there," she whispered. 

***

His father had left shortly after the child was born, not wanting to grow attached, leaving him alone with Hawke while he recovered. For a few days, he stayed mostly in bed, his body healing from the trauma. Hawke was skilled enough that she kept him from too much pain, but he still felt awful. They both had agreed however that the longer he stayed there the greater at risk both he and the child were.

So on the fifth day, Saemus rose from bed in the middle of the night. Hawke's servants prepared his bags and packed them in the Viscount's personal carriage. His father helped him down the stairs, oddly gently with him. 

Hawke followed them to the door, carrying the baby in her arms. His father went ahead, not wanting to see her, but Saemus found himself unable to move. He took the little girl into his arms and held her, smelling the top of her head. She stirred in her sleep and looked up at him. He stroked her little face and started to cry.

"You have to go," Hawke murmured softly. "It'll be harder the longer you stay."

It took every ounce of strength he had to hand the baby back over. He climbed into the carriage, watching the Hawke Estate pull away. He wanted so badly to stop and run back in. It was his daughter, not hers. Not anyone else's. 

But he stayed where he was. 

***

Hawke woke, hearing Asha cry out. She groaned, rolling out of bed. She pulled her housecoat around her and picked up the baby, bringing her into her arms. She sang to her quietly, looking up to hear the door open. 

Leandra came in and sat beside her, taking Asha. Hawke leaned against her shoulder, exhausted.

"This is the third time tonight," Hawke groaned.

"It'll get easier," Leandra promised, "and I will always help you. Hopefully soon this little girl can go back home. Until then, I will give you a lesson in motherhood. Let's go, time for a midnight meal. Isn't it, little one?"

***

Asha was just under seven months old when Saemus finally allowed himself to visit the Hawke Estate. After he was allowed in, he found Hawke sleeping in a chair by the fire, the baby on her chest. She blinked, seeing him before her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

She stood, bringing her to him. Saemus held her, feeling the ache in his chest slowly fade. She was perfect. Utterly perfect. He cradled her protectively and looked up at Hawke, who smiled at him.

"How long can you stay?" she asked. 

He shook his head. "Not long. I'm here on official business. Guard-Captain Aveline needs to speak with you and I said I would take the message to you. I was thinking...maybe we can pretend to be courting. Not yet. But just...it would give me a good excuse to be here. I just..."

Hawke said, "Whatever you need. Kirkwall has been quiet lately. You never know, she might get to go home with you in a few months."

"Don't promise me that," he murmured. "Waiting is harder than letting go."

Hawke gestured for him to sit down and he did so, Asha opening her eyes to look at him. He grinned, watching her look at him. Hawke kissed the top of his head and left the room.

***

Asha toddled towards Anders with her arms outreached. He laughed and caught her, pulling her onto his shoulder.

"You're getting too heavy!" He teased. "You weigh more than the dog."

"No, silly," she protested, shaking her head. 

Hawke came down the stairs laughing. She met Anders' gaze and smiled nervously, putting her hair behind her ear. Anders pretended to toss Asha and the toddler shrieked laughing until he put her down.

"Congrats on the engagement," Anders teased. "One of my patients just told me, though apparently it's old news now. I'm always the last person to know." 

Hawke rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks. My lovely husband to be should be here any minute, which means that you should not be."

"Just can't get enough of each other," Anders sighed. "I should just leave the love birds in peace then, should I?"

Hawke gave him a playful shove and Anders laughed. She smiled weakly and he touched her arm, her skin responding in goosebumps.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "No. Though I have stopped crying everyday. Mother would have been proud of that. She always thought I had an ugly cry."

Anders disagreed, "The sound of you crying breaks my heart. It's not ugly at all. I...I'm sorry I haven't seen you since then. It's just been so busy and I just...I just didn't know what to say."

"It's alright. Asha is doing okay," Hawke said, glancing over at the two-year old, who was currently trying to climb on top of the dog. "She misses her, but I think she's too young to understand quite yet."

They heard Bodahn calling for her and Hawke apologized, "Sorry, you should go. Just in case, I don't want one of his guards recognizing you."

"Are you..." Anders asked, "you're not...actually going to marry him, right?"

Hawke frowned, trying to guess his expression. Bodahn called her again and she went to the door, welcoming Saemus inside. Oriana brought Asha to them, the mabari totting in behind them. Hawke looked back only to see Anders going out through the kitchens. Her heart sank slightly as she invited Saemus into the parlour.

Saemus sat down, holding Asha. The Viscount's son asked for Bodahn to bring them refreshments and the manservant closed the doors behind him.

Saemus asked as he played with Asha. "Was that the healer just here before me? Are you well, Serah? Is our daughter alright?"

"He was just visiting," Hawke dismissed. "How are you? How is my future father-in-law?"

"I...I actually came to talk to you," Saemus said. "About our arrangement."

Hawke's heart skipped a beat. "We're not moving up the date, are we?"

Saemus shook his head. "I've...I've met someone. I feel guilty saying this...I know it's only been a few years since Ashaad and after everything you've done for me..."

Hawke said. "Tell me about him."

Saemus smiled in a way Hawke had never seen before, an almost innocent joy crossing his face. "He's a minor lord from Ostwick. We met at one of these dinners, he was being introduced to one of Lady Clemaine's daughters. And just...I...I think I'm falling in love with him. He's talked to his own family, they're willing to take me as I am. He's asked me to marry him and I'd like to say yes."

"And...Asha?" Hawke asked.

Saemus grinned and said happily, "That's the best part. He'd like to adopt her. Once we're in Ostwick, he'd be officially her father and we could be together, all three of us. I appreciate everything you've done for us, Serah. I...I could not have found myself here without you."

Hawke murmured, "That's...that's wonderful. Of course. I mean...yes. I...we can call the engagement off, once the details are final. That's...I'm really happy for you."

Saemus stood and said, "I should go. My father wants to speak to you, when you have a chance. It sounds like things are getting much worse with the Qunari...it'll be safer for us in Ostwick. Asha will be much safer outside of Kirkwall."

Hawke agreed, "Yes. I'm glad that everything has worked out."

Saemus kissed Asha all over her cheeks and the girl laughed, kissing her father back on the nose. Hawke's heart sank deeper and deeper. This was the right thing...this was the perfect thing for Asha, the thing she had wanted most for her.

But right now she thought her heart might break.

***

Saemus smiled, folding the note before putting it in his breast pocket. A few more weeks, his beloved had promised. The final arrangements would be made. Asha would go a few days before him to begin official adoption process. Seneschal Bran was sending his own son to protect her and Hawke had promised to accompany them. He felt guilty. He knew how much Asha meant to her foster-mother, but they had both agreed that getting their daughter out of Kirkwall was the safest course of action. 

He went into his father's office, still grinning. The Viscount looked up at him wearily before putting down the papers in his hand. 

Saemus frowned. "Father, what's wrong?"

He said quietly, "Close the door.

Saemus did so and sat down across from him.

"Our correspondence has been...compromised," his father said. "There has always been rumours, suspicions of Hawke's young charge, but most of this has been easily explained away. The Amells have always been strange, particularly this one, being such a soft touch. But..."

"What's happened?" Saemus asked, his heart racing.

"First Enchanter Orsino paid me a visit this morning," he replied, rubbing his forehead. "It seems that he was given...information about your involvement."

"What does it matter if he knows?" Saemus laughed. "I'm less than a month away from getting out of here. As long as no one important knows, who cares."

"He _is_ important," Dumar replied. "Important enough to matter in this case. I was given an ultimatum. If I do not call for Knight-Commander Meredith's immediate dismissal, he will leak to her what he knows about you, your daughter, and everything I have done to cover it. He has given me only until nightfall. You must go, as soon as you can. I have already sent word to Serah Hawke to meet you tonight at the Chantry and escort you both out of the city. If there is to be war either way, I want you to be safe."

"Can I not go to the Arishok?" Saemus pleaded. "If I give myself over, maybe we can avoid all of this. He is a reasonable man."

"I have already made the decision," he said firmly. "I know you have spent your entire life disobeying me, but listen to me, just this once. I cannot lose you."

Saemus saw how fragile his father was in that moment, the tenderness in his eyes. He finally nodded in agreement.

"Stay here until nightfall," the Viscount pleaded. "You are not safe until you are in Ostwick. Promise me."

"I promise," Saemus said. "Dad..."

Dumar said softly, "I know, my son. I know."

***

"Did you tell him?!"

Anders looked up in surprise as Hawke shoved him out of the clinic and into his room.

"What are you talking about?" Anders asked.

"Orsino knows about my daughter," Hawke growled, pushing him again. "She has to leave tonight and I'll never see her again because some asshole is trying to use her as a pawn to "protect" mages. So I'll ask you again. Did you tell him? Was it you?"

Anders put his hands up, letting her hit his chest. She slowed, his eyes meeting hers. 

"I have never told a soul about Asha," he swore. "You know that. I would never hurt her and I would never use you."

"Are you sure?" She spat. "Seems rather convenient that someone in the mage underground informed him. Didn't you tell me yourself there wasn't many of you left? So who was it, Anders? If it wasn't you, who was it?"

"Hawke," he said, holding her at arms' length. "Is she okay? Where is she right now?"

"Why would I tell you? Why should I trust you?"

"Hawke," he said firmly. "Is she safe?"

She looked up at him angrily and he murmured, "I would never hurt you. You know that. I...you know how I feel about you. I know you're scared, but I'm here."

"She's with Aveline," Hawke said finally. "We're meeting Saemus at the Chantry tonight." 

"Then let's go," Anders said. "I'll stay with you until they're both out of the city. If...if you'll let me."

Hawke nodded and said quietly, "I don't want to do this alone."

Anders hesitated before stepping closer. Her heart raced as his hand tipped up her chin, letting her look straight into his eyes. Her heart raced as she leaned in. He kissed her softly, his hand cupping her face.

"You don't have to," he murmured. 

She pulled away and grabbed her staff. He grabbed his own gear and followed her. 

***

Anders held Asha. Hawke's hands were shaking too much. She carried her foster-daughter's bag on her shoulder, filled with the few possessions she could find. Anders made faces at the little girl and she giggled, playing with his amulet. 

Hawke hesitated before opening the Chantry's door, letting the three of them inside. It was eerily quiet and she felt nervous walking forward, scanning for Saemus.

"His father said he should be here by now," she murmured.

"He'll be alright," Anders reassured. "Look, I think that's him by the altar."

Saemus saw them and turned, acknowledging them briefly. Hawke took Asha and brought her to the altar, standing beside him. Saemus took his daughter in his arms and she smiled at him, kissing him. 

"Thank you," Saemus said quietly.

Hawke nodded, unable to look at him. Saemus walked towards the back, Hawke walking protectively beside him. She heard a groan and turned, seeing a city guard slump to the ground. 

"Move!" She yelled.

Saemus ran and Hawke followed, casting a barrier around them. They made it only a few feet before Hawke felt the air sucked from her lungs. She fell, gasping. She crawled forward towards Saemus but she saw him fall, an arrow protruding from his back. She stumbled ahead, covering his body with her own. Saemus panted, managing to pass the child to her. 

"Keep running," he rasped.

They both stood, Saemus running behind them, taking another arrow in the back. Hawke could hear Anders shouting but the blood was too loud in her ears to understand. She went back, throwing Saemus over her shoulder before climbing up into the library. She heard the doors of the Chantry slam open, several city guards running in with Aveline in the front. Hawke laid Saemus back down, Asha screaming. 

Hawke laid down beside him, her body aching as her magic returned to her. She poured it immediately into him, trying to find his wounds, but it hurt too much. She was on the verge of passing out, her body going numb.

"Get her to my father," Saemus rasped. "Leave me here."

"No," Hawke protested. "Just stay still. She needs you more than she needs me."

Saemus gasped, "I can't protect her but you can. Please...Hawke..."

Hawke felt her body start to shut down when she heard footsteps racing up towards them. She vaguely fought off Aveline trying to pick up the child, protested as another guard tried to sling her over her shoulder. She looked back, seeing Anders kneeling beside Saemus, his hands over his wounds.

Hawke shuddered as she passed out.

***

"Hawke!"

Hawke groaned, rubbing her face. Aveline stood before her, growling.

"Up, now," she ordered. "Drink that entire bottle of lyrium and get into the Viscount's office as soon as you can walk."

"Asha?" Hawke croaked out.

"She's with Anders and Dumar. Saemus...did not survive. Isabela just showed up not that long ago. She's dropped off a book? She says it's important. It doesn't matter."

Hawke drank the bottle, practically choking. She ran out of the guard's barracks and across the Keep, pushing the Seneschal aside in order to reach the Viscount.

The man stood numbly, staring out the window. Hawke could hear a low rumble and she looked out beside him.

"I was not fast enough," the Viscount murmured. "We are at war, Hawke. We are at war and my son is dead. It was not supposed to be like this..."

"You have to order the guards out," Hawke said. "Protect the city. They need you right now. You can't fall apart."

She turned, seeing Anders holding the child, who was still crying.

"Your granddaughter needs you," Hawke pleaded.

The Viscount laughed darkly, "The symbol of everything gone wrong in this city...Maker. The Qunari are stronger than we are, Hawke. We will not survive this battle. That little girl there...she was an omen. I shouldn't have ignored it...I should never have let you talk my son into having it..."

Hawke slapped him across the face and shouted, "Get a hold of yourself! Get your men out into the streets before we are all killed. The Qunari will come here first, you know that. They will come and they will kill you unless we move now."

"We will give the Arishok the child," the Viscount said, muttering to himself. "Appeasement. If she is destroyed...the fanatics will attack them, not us..."

Hawke turned to Anders and said, "There is a still ship ready for Ostwick. Get down to the Docks and make sure she gets on board. Bran's son will be there, he will make sure she gets there safely."

"You should go," Anders said, "it's not safe-"

"I need to give you time," she insisted. "Take Isabela, she'll protect you."

They heard screams and froze. The Viscount continued to laugh, his chuckles turning into sobs. Hawke held them both for a moment, kissing her daughter's head.

"Go," she ordered. 

Anders ran, pulling the child into his coat. Hawke pulled the Viscount from the study, bringing him down into the barracks. She barked out his orders in his stead and locked him into the safest sector of the Keep. And then she waited.

***

Hawke stood with the city guards at the front of the Keep, but they were not enough. She was struck down, a Qunari dragging her towards the throne room. She fought back, striking one dead, but she was kicked down again. She yelped, fighting back to her feet. 

She was forced forward, a hand around her throat as she was dragged into the room. She gasped, seeing the Viscount down on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. A Tome lay just at his feet. 

She turned, seeing the Arishok enter the room. He glanced at Hawke before addressing the nobility. 

"I have captured your Viscount, slaughtered your soldiers," he snarled. "Kirkwall has fallen to the Qun. Know this in your final moments. This is the end of your filthy excuses for lives. Before your deaths, see what your precious monarch has hidden from you."

Two Qunari soldiers threw Anders across the floor. The Arishok stepped forward, knocking the mage out cold. He tore the child from his arms and held it above to the nobility, who gasped. Another two came in, throwing Isabela down beside him, pinning her to the floor. 

"Here is the sign of your corruption. Your precious bloodline mixing with mine. See what your Viscount hides from you. See his remaining heir. Is this the man you wish to lead your city? The Qun has already conquered your throne. This half-breed is all that remains."

The Viscount looked up helplessly and pleaded, "Let her go. She is just a child, she is not-"

Hawke screamed, watching as the Viscount hit the ground with a thud. She fought against her captors and the Arishok turned to her, holding Asha up by the back of her clothes.

"You were complicit in this deception, Hawke. I thought you a warrior, but I see you a woman, weakened by emotion, by love."

"Put down that child or by the Maker I will show you how weak I am," she growled. 

"You have your bloody book!" Isabela called out. "Why don't you take it and go?"

The Arishok glanced at Isabela and back to Hawke.

"Prove your worth then," the Arishok spat, handing the crying toddler to a soldier. "Your friends and child as the prize if you win. If you die, then I shall take all three."

Anders began to stir and he was shoved back down onto the ground. Hawke stepped forward and was given her staff. The Qunari faced her down, the soldiers moving the captives aside. She twirled her staff a few times, looking out at the crowd. And then she struck.

She pulled every ounce of power she had left in her, tiring the Arishok, protecting her own body. He managed to grab her, pulling her close with his sword pressed against her throat. It was then she forced her hand on the left side of his chest, forcing electricity through her fingers.

The Arishok fell, clutching at his skin as his heart stopped. He looked up at Hawke almost desperately before he collapsed. Hawke walked over, kicking his swords away. She picked one up, holding it towards the guard holding Asha. 

"Let my daughter go," she ordered.

The soldier put Asha on the ground and Hawke scooped her up, kissing the top of her head. The other Qunari exited slowly, the Tome carried near the front. She dropped the sword, her hands shaking. Isabela took Asha and Anders pulled Hawke into his arms, kissing her. She buried her head into his shoulder and he stroked her hair, reassuring her that all three of them were fine.

Templars entered the throne room and the nobility waited, staring at Hawke. 

"Viscount Dumar is dead, as is his son, Saemus," Hawke said, her voice shaking. "But there is still a Dumar left alive here today."

Isabela handed back the child and Hawke held her closely.

"Asha was born of Saemus," Hawke announced. "She was not the product of rape or assault or blood magic. Her parents fell in love. They are both dead because you have torn this city apart. Both the Chantry and the Qun have made an orphan of this girl, the rightful ruler of Kirkwall. She is a glimmer of hope to this city, proof that there is still good and love and decency. I do not claim the throne for myself, but I acknowledge Asha Dumar on behalf of the Viscount of Kirkwall. I acknowledge her as my own heir and of the house of Amell, of the house of Hawke. If someone wishes to challenge that, they can see the body of the last man to try."

Hawke left the room, her friends and companions following behind her. Anders kept his arm around her protectively, though she could see how badly he was hurt. Her hands still shook and he held one in his own. 

***

In the years after Saemus' death, before they were forced from Kirkwall, Hawke would take Asha down to the Wounded Coast every summer. They would bring flowers, laying them on the two stones that Hawke had long ago laid. Asha would be barely six when they would go into exile, she would be hardly enough to remember the makeshift graves. 

But Hawke would always remember the little girl, each year growing bigger and wiser, walking through the sands in the last place her fathers had been together. Would see her frowning thoughtfully when she picked her flowers, hear her laugh when her aunt Isabela would scoop her up and throw her in the water. She saw so much of Saemus in her, even as she grew the beginnings of little horns and looked more and more Qunari. There was a little bit of the two lovers in her, living, breathing. 

She just wished she could have offered them more than that.


End file.
